Whispers in the Sandstorm
by YkCandy
Summary: Yugi didn't want Yami to leave for the afterlife but there was no stopping him. Therefore Yugi without realising, follows Yami through the doors to the afterlife! Will they meet and what will happen if they do? Yami x Yugi, YYxY. Lemon later probably.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Well, here goes the beginning to my second fanfiction, yes, the pairing is **still** Yami x Yugi!

I'm very eager to complete this story I must say, so don't be surprised if this is finished before Lost for Words!

There isn't much to say really apart from the Disclaimer and -

**Review or I'll get a 7ft tall, hairy, butler in a very disturbing maid outfit to sit on you! **(Me: O_______O;; XD Dear Ra!)

And finally~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else mentioned in the story. If I did Yami and Yugi would be doing very 'inappropriate' things in the anime - in all seriousness. (xD;;) So don't sue me because all you'll get is my computer and the mattress on the floor of my bedroom. Thank you~!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Prologue.**

The sounds of sobs and the feeling of sorrow filled the air, so thick and suffocating that if you dared step into it, you couldn't help but be dragged to the brink of depression as well. Yugi had defeated Yami… no, he had no right to call him that anymore – they were in separate bodies now. Just that was enough to make Yugi heavyhearted.

Nothing could be done, everyone of them, Yugi and friends alike, knew that. Atemu, the former Pharaoh, and the former Yami, stood firm in his decision. It wasn't a matter of whether he liked it or not, it was the fact it was time. It was time for Atemu's soul to go back to it's birthplace, to go back to the scorching sun, and wretched desert. To go back to the Egyptian people, to the Pharaoh's palace, and to take up his place on that rich, golden throne once again. It was 3000 years ago, where the God's lingered and watched over every living thing in secret, where Atemu tried his very best to protect his people.

Yugi's tears refused to cease, they overflowed and trickled down his ivory skin, as he kneeled in front of the ancient door that would take his 'Mou hitori no boku' away. Fear rose inside of the little one, would the darker one forget his very existence if he stepped through those doors? He didn't really want to know – because if it was really what he feared, he didn't think he could really take it. A part of him knew that his friend's wouldn't be able to face the truth if it was the same for them as well.

"Yami? Oh, er – no… Atemu." Came the voice from the short boy named Yugi, his blonde bangs slightly damp from the tears that had fallen upon them. The lighter of the two stood up and walked over to the former spirit, who stood a mere few meters from the open – welcoming doors to the afterlife – back facing his friends and former duelling partner.

"Yes, Yugi?"

'Yugi.' That one word alone was enough to cause a few sniffles and gasps from the younger – as he forced back more tears, emotional pain racking his entire form.

"Do you hav-"

The seemingly angelic boy was interrupted by a few large rocks falling from the ceiling – cue to leave as to not gain further – not emotional, but physical injury – in other words. The voice of Seto echoed noisily through the area.

"This area is collapsing! We have to get out!"

Seto didn't really need to repeat himself, everyone knew this but no one moved except Mokuba – running outside to make sure the boat was ready to depart soon. Seto repeated himself anyway.

"Get out! This place is going to fall into nothing but a ruin! Are you fucking idiots?!"

"He's right… we have to leave. " Came a voice just about loud enough for everyone to hear – from Anzu.

"I guess so, we have no choice. Lets go!" Said Jounouchi, wiping the tears hurriedly from his face, and turning around ready to leave. "Come on! Let's go Yugi, we've got no time to waste!"

Just seconds after the words left his mouth, the tomb shook violently, bits of rubble and sand falling from the ceiling.

This time – it was Yugi's turn to reply.

"I'll come in a minute! Really – just go without me and I'll join you in a bit!"

"Alright Yugi, but come as soon as you can! We're going to get on the ship!"

As both the dark and light halves heard the steps further away, they both couldn't help but let out a breath they didn't really know they'd been holding. The cold tomb was slowly but surely becoming ruins in their silence, earthquake-like shakes threatening the place.

Atemu was the first to speak up.

"What did you want to say Yugi? We really don't have much time."

"Do you really have to go? Well… why don't you stay?"

"You know I can't. I must leave this time." Atemu turned around a little to face the innocent one, and pressed a finger against his pale, dry lips as Yugi tried to speak. "Don't say anymore Yugi, there's nothing either of us can do. Just keep smiling, goodbye, Yugi."

The soon-to-be Pharaoh walked towards the gold, Egyptian door, blocking out the shouts and images of his former 'aibou'. He did not turn to face the shorter boy as he walked through. Atemu's body became tanned, his clothes light, the pure gold accessories shimmering brightly on his toned body and the cloak billowing behind him.

Yet the Egyptian boy did not know that Yugi was running after him, unconsciously through the same doors. It was too late, it had been done. The tomb went to ruin, the doors closed, and the overwhelming burning light surrounded the two of them – neither of them knowing they were going to the same place – the afterlife.


	2. Chapter 2: Unknown Surroundings

Replies to Reviews:

**SoraM7: **Thank you! I really liked this idea as soon as it popped into my head, and I'm very eager to complete the story. And yes, it is rather exciting, just imagining Atemu's expression right now makes me want to draw what it would be like. xD; Thank you for the review!

**Protector of the Nameless:** Thank you! And here is the next chapter, a mere _few hours_ from when I posted the prologue, I hope you like it! I will be updating fairly regularly.

Well, here is chapter two of _Whispers in the Sandstorm_, I hope you enjoy it!

Oh and of course~

**Review or I'll get that scary, hairy maid on you! **( O____O;;! )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else mentioned in the story. If I did Yami and Yugi would be doing very 'inappropriate' things in the anime - in all seriousness. (xD;;) So don't sue me because all you'll get is my computer and the mattress on the floor of my bedroom. Thank you~!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Atemu's and Yugi's souls twinkled like stars in the sky, shooting like rockets to the places they were meant to be.

Atemu's soul reached his body – which happened to be in the exquisite room of the ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, and Yugi's soul formed a new body for him – somewhere in an alleyway in the middle of an Egyptian city. Atemu's city.

"Nnnnhhh… uh, ow!"

Yugi awoke, body flat on the floor in the shade of some rather unknown, not very nice alleyway. His head hurt like he'd been hit by a thousand bricks, and his body was a little shaky. He struggled to sit up, hand immediately rising to rub his forehead as he successfully did so. Yugi felt like his pale skin was burning, slowly opening his eyes to an area he had never seen before, the boiling sun basking him in its very uncomfortable rays. But, most of all, what the hell was he wearing?!

The short boy who was very much in pain, wore a pure white linen robe, which he guessed was to let his skin breathe and to not add to the heat that made Yugi feel like a meal in a sizzling oven. 'Well, at least I'm not naked, or wearing something disgusting.' He thought, prodding at his clothes here and there to feel the texture more and see if there was anything else he didn't know. 'Ah! There's a hood on this robe, well, that'll protect my head from roasting a bit.'

"But um… where the hell am I anyway? I suppose I should look around a bit, panicking won't really do anything in this situation… I guess." The little one whispered to himself.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Meanwhile in the Pharaoh's palace_…

"Oh Ra… my head hurts." Came the voice of Atemu, who lay on silk sheets, his golden earrings swinging from side to side as he sat up, wincing from the pain which derived from his head and back. "Ugh… where am I?"

The tan boy glanced around at his surroundings. The entire vast room was extremely detailed in every way humanly possible, linen curtains that swayed in different directions due to the wind hitting it's surface, a wooden table covered with an exquisite silk tablecloth and a few pure gold ornaments sitting ontop of it, some golden statues and parchment scrolls dotted here and there. His room also had a balcony – which he caught a glimpse of beyond the curtains, and another room – which he assumed was the place where he could bathe. As for his bed, well… it was luxurious, hieroglyphs carved into the rich colored wood, and of course – the silk sheets which he lay on. You didn't need a high priest to figure it out – it was the Pharaoh's personal chamber.

"Ah. The Pharaoh's chamber. That must mean I'm back in Egypt again." His thoughts travelled back to Yugi and Atemu sighed deeply, running his fingers through his tri-colored hair. "Yugi… I haven't been in a separate body for long, but it feels a little weird already. I wonder how he's doing."

A knock echoed faintly throughout his room.

" Hello? Ah, no – enter!" Atemu said, curious as to who his visitor was. The door of his room opened to reveal the high priest, Seth.

"My apologies for disturbing you during your morning slumber, Pharaoh."

"Ah, no. Do not apologise, you have not offended me with your visit."

"Very well, your highness. I have been told to pass a message onto you, from another one of the priests – Isis. She says she wishes to speak with you as soon as possible, if you are available."

"I am unsure of what matters I must attend to today, this may seem strange Seth, but do you perhaps know?"

"I know little Pharaoh, but in my knowledge I can say you have no meetings with the council to attend to today."

"Thank you, Seth. Return in a little while, and then escort me to Isis if you will."

"Of course, you need not ask for permission Pharaoh. I will take my leave now then, and return soon."

The large, heavy-looking golden door of the Pharaoh's room closed after the high priest bowed, and Atemu let out a sigh. The way they spoke in the palace and the way in which Yugi and company spoke were just so… alarmingly different.

'I barely remember much of this place, but I know where some places are here at least. Maybe I should take a stroll out into the city once I've spoken to Isis.' The former dark spirit clutched the fabric of his clothes that he wore upon his chest. 'Yugi… damn it! I can't let my thoughts wander… it just hurts if I do. But why does it hurt so much? I expected to feel troubled, but not to this extent. Oh well… there's nothing I can do anyway – what's done is done.'

The Pharaoh slipped his body off the sheets, and stood up on the cold floor of his room. Taking in the sight before him, whilst trying to not think too much. A knock on the door of his room broke his concentration.

"Enter, Seth I presume."

"Yes, your highness." Seth bowed. "Are you ready to depart?"

"Indeed I am Seth, please escort me to where Isis is."

"Of course, Pharaoh."

They reached the place Isis was at, the library, then Seth bowed respectfully to Atemu, leaving him and Isis to their business. The somewhat golden-skinned boy reached out a hand and applied a little pressure to the door, opening it and informing Isis of the Pharaoh's presence.

"Good day, Pharaoh. I see you have received my message."

Atemu smiled at Isis, the woman so similar to the woman he once knew not so long ago – Ishizu.

"Yes I have Isis. You wished to speak with me, please tell me of the matter you wish to discuss."

Isis merely nodded in response, bowing as well as Atemu walked over and sat down on a wooden chair opposite her.

"Pharaoh… may I ask, do you have a brother?"

"I do not have any siblings, as far as I know. Why do you ask, Isis?"

Isis smiled and nodded once more, it seems she had already guessed that answer.

"I thought so. But, I was rather alarmed when in a vision I saw a boy who looked frightenly similar to you."

Atemu's heart stopped for a split second and he drew a deep breath. 'Similar to me…? It can't be… Yugi? But he's 3000 years in the future! That's impossible!' Isis noticed the Pharaoh's change in expression, he looked rather pensive. Interrupting her thoughts, the voice of the one opposite her spoke again.

"Was he pale perchance, and rather - how should I say it? Short. Does the boy fit that description, Isis?"

It was now Isis' turn for a change in face expression, her composed look changed to that of surprise.

"Indeed he did your highness. I apologise, I did not manage to get the name of the boy, he merely appeared in one of my visions. I did not recognise the surroundings in the vision, but it seemed the boy was in a rather dark and unpleasant place."

Atemu nodded and smiled once more at the high priest, a comforting smile. He stood from his chair and walked over to the door he entered earlier, opening it a little before looking back to Isis.

"Do not worry, Isis. I am sure it is nothing to be very concerned about, however, please do tell me of any further visions you have of the boy in the future. I will now depart for a short journey into the city, as I wish to wander out of the palace for a while."

"I hope you enjoy yourself, Pharaoh. Two guards will escort you through town, for safety. I will ask another person to inform the kitchens to prepare a meal for when you return."

"I am grateful for your help, Isis. Thank you. Now I must go, I will speak with you again another time."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yugi walked out of the repulsive alleyway that he had awoken in, and into a rather large street. People were wearing garments which resembled his own, a robe, or some sort of cloth, and travelled around on bare feet. The short boy whose hood was now up and covering his vibrant hair and enticing purple eyes, strolled through the street, looking at the buildings and stalls that consisted of fruit and other various items, until his attention came upon what seemed to be a guard.

'A guard? What is a guard doing in this place, there's hardly anything important here. Maybe I should ask him where I am, mhmm, yeah that's a good idea.' Yugi thought, and after making his mind up, his walked up to the Guard and nervously spoke up.

"Hello, I was wondering, do you know where this place is?" Not soon after Yugi had spoken up, the guard laughed loudly, some of what he was drinking coming out of his mouth in his amusement.

"Where are we? Now that is amusing, little boy."

'Little boy?! Ugh, asshole. Oh well, it can't be helped.' The so called 'little boy' thought. The guard continued.

"We are in Egypt, and the kingdom of the Pharaoh."

"The Pharaoh?! **Atemu**?!"

Instantly after the words came out of Yugi's mouth, he regreted it. Because he was now faced with what looked like a **very**, _very_, pissed off guard. Did he perhaps do something wrong? From the look on the guard's face, he guessed the only reply to that was an obvious 'no shit.'

"No one is allowed to speak the Pharaoh's name! It is disrespectful, and a crime!"

Yugi's eyes only widened, yes, he was in deep shit. The guard reached for his arms and violently pulled them behind his back, proceeding to then tie his hands together with a rope.

"Disgusting little runt, you will be taken to be judged by the priests and the Pharaoh himself, for the offensive words that have come out of that **vile** mouth of yours!"

'Eh… eh?! Oh Ra… I'm going to be judged. That means… I really did do something wrong! But that's not the only thing… if Atemu is here, and Pharaoh… then that can only mean one thing. I went to the afterlife with him! Oh crap… this is _not_ good.'


	3. Chapter 3: Painstaking City Trip

Replies to Reviews:

**SRRH**: Indeed Yugi is in deep trouble, but oh well, the poor boy didn't know. As as for Atemu deciding the sentence - you'll see. :3

**Protector Of The Nameless**: Next chapter is here! Let's see how things regarding Yugi will turn out, ne?

Thank you for all people who took time to review!

Also, I have made a few mistakes in the past two chapters, so I apologise for that. But oh well - I can't be perfect, hmm?

Here's chapter three! I hope you enjoy it!

**Please review if you read Whispers in the Sandstorm, as I'm more inclined to update quickly, or at all - if you do so. And of course if you don't there's always the option of getting that scary hairy male maid on you. ;P**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else mentioned in the story. If I did Yami and Yugi would be doing very 'inappropriate' things in the anime - in all seriousness. (xD;;) So don't sue me because all you'll get is my computer and the mattress on the floor of my bedroom. Thank you~!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The adolescent Pharaoh walked through his city, his prismatic hair swaying only slightly in the faint breeze. As he advanced through the broad street, he couldn't help but let his eyes fall upon some of the objects being sold. Atemu happily sighed to himself. 'I'm glad I can't see any people being sold, I would rather things like that didn't happen – like in Yugi's time… But alas, I do have slaves of my own, even if I don't like to call them that, but the people of my palace know no other name to give them.' Atemu sighed again and clasped his hands behind his back, once more dragging himself out of his thoughts and back to glancing at the stalls.

His crimson eyes looked to a stand, one which sold exotic fruit, and he couldn't help but smile thoughtfully. One of the guards beside him followed his gaze, and then spoke up.

"Pharaoh, do you wish to purchase some fruit?"

"Ah – yes. I would love to, I would like it if you could pick out some various fruit there for me, so I may take them back to the palace."

The guard bowed.

"I would be honored, your highness. I shall proceed to choose some for you then."

A few minutes later, the guard held a sack full of fruit, at which when he returned, Atemu voiced a small portion of his thoughts.

"I wish to return to the palace now, as I feel somewhat unwell."

"Of course, Pharaoh."

The bronze skinned boy did not notice his former 'aibou', who was merely next to the fruit stall, being brutually kicked every now and then by one of the city guards. If he had, he wouldn't have thought twice about punishing the man, quick execution, or _worse_. No – the Pharaoh just made his way back to the palace, unaware of bruised eyes looking at his retreating back, enduring the pain.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hideous creature, do not attempt to struggle! Have you no shame for the crime you have committed?"

"I-"

As the word left Yugi's dry lips, his shoulder was met with the guard's foot – giving him a violent kick to shut him up. The pale angel coughed into the sand, his worn out body had collapsed onto the defiled floor long ago, but there was no escaping this situation. Yugi laughed bitterly to himself. 'All this just because I'm stupid and carelessly voiced _his_ name.' An irritating and fairly boisterous voice snapped him prompty out of his thoughts.

"You are not to speak with that filty voice of yours. I _do_ hope I have made myself _very_ clear."

The fallen boy could only pathetically answer with a weak nod, which in turn received a booming laugh from the guard above him.

"Good, good. Because you will not be going anywhere anytime soon, we are going to the Pharaoh's palace. And there, you shall receive your sentence."

The guard reached a slimy hand out and pulled Yugi's hair, lifting the boy's face up from the floor – and signalling that he was allowed to stand. As the tri-color haired boy slowly attempted to stand, wobbling slightly, in the corner of his eye he noticed someone, a person of seemingly high authority, walking away from him. And this someone looked similar to… 'Atemu? Could it… no. But no one else is so scarily - almost identical to me. Oh Ra, it _is_ him!'

"Ah-ah!" Came the strained voice from Yugi, as his hair was viciously tugged upward once more.

"Stand up, little runt. We have to make our way to the palace, not stand and think absently regarding something I really could not care less about. No one is going to wait for you, worthless shrimp."

'Ugh… this is _hell_.'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The guards made their way back to their posts, and Atemu let out a heavy sigh, his bronze colored fingers running through his hair. He heard a vague chuckle surprisingly close to him. Looking up to see Seth, he tilted his head questioningly to the side.

"Forgive me, Pharaoh. I did not mean to interrupt the silence so impolitely."

"No, there is no need to apologise Seth, I think I am quite aware that your action only held good intentions."

"Naturally, your highness. However, I dare ask – do you feel well? You look exhausted, and your skin seems to be paler than it should, if you do not mind me saying so."

"I do?" Atemu snickered aloud to himself. He met Seth's baffled facial expression with a smile. "You are very persceptive, Seth. I have certainly had better days, therefore I wish to lay down and rest."

"Very well, Pharaoh. I shall not disturb your slumber unless it is of utmost importance."

"Thank you, Seth. You are most kind. Well then, I shall retreat to my chamber, if you need me for anything, you need not hesitate to find me there."

And with that, Atemu walked back to his room, flopping his body on the silk sheets that greatly comforted his tired form. The softness of the bed managed to make the former spirit sigh, as his eyes drift shut - letting sleep take him away from exhausting reality.

A few hours later the bronze skinned boy rubbed his eyes, sitting up lazily. He was awoken from the dream he was having due to a borderline-deafening knock on his door, which was surprising because the person who had knocked must have had very sturdy knuckles and a high pain tolerance to produce such a loud sound.

"Uh… nnh…" Aka - The oh-so-powerful Pharaoh trying to form a sentence. Not one of his best attempts, one could say. "Enter!"

"My dearest apologies for waking you Pharaoh, but there is a matter regarding a crime a supposed foreigner - or perhaps even a civilian, has committed."

'My head feels like a demon is thrashing against my skull. I was having a relatively nice dream come to think of it, but I can barely remember it. Domino… I miss it periodically.'

A polite cough echoed throughout the room, ripping Atemu away from his thoughts.

"Pharaoh?"

"Seth, I feel rather nauseous, and a minor number of my limbs ache. I ask that you take care of this case in the way you feel is best? I trust your judgment, but I request that you do not take any lives today."

Taken aback by the boy's trust in him, a look of surprise planted itself upon Seth's face. It was unexpected that the Pharaoh would trust him with something like this – no, trusting him with _anything _made Seth feel honored. Undoubtedly a pleasant surprise. Seth lowered his head in appreciation and then lifted it again to speak.

"Of course, Pharaoh. Whatever you ask, I will do humbly. I will head to the throne room now then. Please relax; I shall pray to the God's for your swift recovery."

"Thank you."

Seth stepped out of the room, and into the grand hallway of the Palace, the heavy door closing behind him. The high priest then proceeded to wander to the throne room, the ever innocent Yugi awaiting his sentence nervously.


	4. Chapter 4: Judgement

Replies to Reviews:

**Protector Of The Nameless: **I'll write a note underneath the replies to reviews about that in a minute. :3

**SRRH:** You'll see. Seth is nicer than he seems. ;P

**redconvoy: **Read this chapter and you'll see~!

Thank you for those who took time to review, I appreciate it alot!

**Please continue to review, or I won't bother to update~!**

NOTE: Some people asked about why Atemu had gotten sick. Well there are a number of possibilities. 1. He is not yet used to having a body of his own. 2. It's hot in Egypt. and so on - but in this story, Atemu feels sick and such because of the reasons above - and he wasn't feeling very well from the start - after journeying from the 'present time' to the afterlife - Ancient Egypt. That may or may not make sense to you, but either way, I'm going to get on with chapter four.

And of course~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else mentioned in the story. If I did Yami and Yugi would be doing very 'inappropriate' things in the anime - in all seriousness. (xD;;) So don't sue me because all you'll get is my computer and the mattress on the floor of my bedroom. Thank you~!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yugi sat on the uncomfortable, filthy floor of the palace throne room, his heart was beating fast. He was so nervous – sitting there, feeling like an idiot for being so careless, awaiting the person who would judge him. The little one's thoughts were going round and round, enough to make anyone dizzy, but there was so much to ponder about. 'I'm in Ancient Egypt so… it means I'm in deep trouble. I'm bound to be! Ah, how could I be so foolish? Now whoever it is will probably execute me, or _worse_! I don't want to imagine it!'

All the small adolescent wanted to do was curl up somewhere – anywhere but here – and get out of his current torturing predicament. He couldn't though could he? Yugi's pale hands were painfully tied behind his back, the texture of the rope irritating his skin. The innocent boy that knelt on the cold stone floor shivered, he was so cold, the bruises he had gained through the aggressive actions of the heartless guard next to him beginning to show up. All of this just made Yugi more wary of his sore skin, scratches and other various wounds. Would his life end today?

The high priest Seth walked through heavy golden doors, and stood on a risen platform – one which the Pharaoh's throne was on. He dare not sit on it – no, that would be disrespectful, a crime worth a thousand lashes and horrible torture most likely, whatever the Pharaoh wished. He glanced at the partially beaten boy who sat a mere few meters away.

Seth did not expect this of all things, his eye's shot open in surprise. The stranger in front of him was no doubt a foreigner, but this wasn't what startled him so. No – the fact was the boy was beautiful, his vibrant hair and magnificent lavender eyes that sparkled delightfully. His ivory skin shined in the sunlight, and the boy was breathtaking – his elegant yet short body radiating innocence. Despite the fact the boy had a fair amount of injuries, this did not lower his attractiveness.

Even so – a crime is a crime. And for a split second Seth silently cursed the laws of his country, he would have to injure such a pure creature, an act that the God's would no doubt frown upon.

"You there!" His voice echoed within the room, bouncing off the walls. Seth pointed a finger at the one his voice was directed at – the guard next to the pale child.

"Yes, your holiness?"

"Speak the crime which this boy has committed before me! I shall judge him in the Pharaoh's place."

Yugi's amethyst eyes began to form tears, he was dreading this. He would not get to see Atemu once more – his life was certainly to end today. Of course – he didn't know that Seth had been ordered by the Pharaoh himself – to not take the life of anyone. No, he just sat there, fear racking his delicate form. 'Mou hitori no boku…'

"Of course high priest! The boy has committed the crime of speaking the Pharaoh's name, aloud in public, and also in my presence!"

Before Seth could get a chance to reply – once again a door opened, revealing the priestess Isis. She walked up to the 'judge' in silence, the wish to speak up before them painted across her face. Her expression also looked demanding – as if she could not approve of something. Finally she stood next to Seth – her almost fierce facial expression fading completely as her eyes lay upon Yugi. This certainly confused the little one greatly.

"Isis – I assume you have not appeared before us to say nothing. Please say what is on your mind."

Said woman turned to face the owner of the voice that was directed at her, and nodded. Shortly after her head turned towards Yugi and the guard once more.

"Seth, I am sure you are aware of the visions I have had – more precisely about a young boy."

"Indeed I have, Isis. But what does this have to do with the present situation?"

"Is it not quite clear?" Her hand pointed to the boy who was about to be sentenced – Yugi. "This boy is identical to the one I have seen in my visions. It is no coincidence Seth."

Seth gasped and he stared at the female priestess. No doubt, hurting the little one was no longer an option – which made the high priest secretly breathe a sigh of relief. The one being judged however – just blinked and glanced at the two who were engaged in a conversation about him. It confused him all the more. 'I don't understand, what is going on? Seth must be a past version of Seto… and Isis would be Ishizu. But no, that's not the point. Where is this going?'

Isis walked towards Yugi, which in turn caused Yugi to shiver and clench his eyes shut. He was frightened.

"Do not be afraid, boy. I ask – what is your name?"

Yugi's eyes hesitantly opened, he looked rather adorable – purple eyes shining.

"M-my name? Um - it's Yugi…"

The egyptian female met the pale child's half baffled and half scared expression with a gentle smile, before retreating back to Seth once more.

"Isis, you seem to have a something in mind, would you say what it is?"

"Very well, Seth. The Pharaoh – he is approaching _that_ age, is he not?"

"Expand on _that_ age?"

The tan female deeply sighed, before continuing to explain.

"The age of which the Pharaoh will have a slave for him personally. At eighteen years of age – we, the high priests – give the Pharaoh advice, helping him choose his slave. One of utmost beauty, suitable for him. Although his highness has not reached this age yet, it is to come extremely soon."

"Indeed it is. What is it you are suggesting then, Isis?"

"I would like to suggest this young one – named Yugi, to be the Pharaoh's slave."

Seth without thinking – protested loudly.

"But Isis! He is but a mere child!"

That was it. Yugi bitterly snickered, his frail body shaking from laughter. 'Child? How rude! Well… I am small… and child…like… but still! I am no child! For Ra's sake! Do people not know when to shut up about it? I am fully aware of my short height and unattractiveness. They don't need to rub it in!' As he continued to rant silently to himself, he was unaware of the stares aimed at him from the two priests – due to his unexpected amusement, frown planted clearly on his face.

"What is so amusing, Yugi?"

He stopped laughing abruptly. Yugi felt horrible – his laughter was most rude. Was he in trouble? Wait – now wasn't the time. He was expected to say something currently.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just, I am not a child."

"Eh?" Came the reply from both Seth and Isis simultaneously. Now this was unpredictable.

"U-um… I am actually sixteen." Yugi chuckled politely. "I don't look it, do I?"

Again, the two priests just blinked, stunned. No wonder wise men have said 'looks can be deceiving', it seemed to fit the current situation quite snugly. Isis was the first one to snap out of her daze.

"Well, Seth? It has been confirmed from the boy himself, he is not a child. What do you wish to do?"

A frustrated groan escaped the high priest's lips. Many things were occurring all at once – and he was supposed to keep up with it all? A difficult task indeed. Said priest ran his fingers through his hair that resembled the color of chocolate, and his eyes drifted away from the scene at hand – up to the ceiling – as he formed his opinion. The opinion that would decide Yugi's fate.

Seth glanced at the floor, then at the small boy.

"Very well, I agree to your proposal – Isis. This child - no, adolescent, shall be the Pharaoh's one and only – personal slave."

Yugi's heart stopped for a split second. 'Eh – Slave?! Like, scrubbing the floors, washing clothes, making dinner sort of thing?! Oh Ra… you have to be kidding.' He outwardly shook his head. 'No – no! I should be thankful that I'm still breathing. Who knows what torture I could have gone through? But still… dare I ask what tasks I will be ordered to do?' All the little one could do was stare at the floor as though it was fascinating. He was drowning in the many thoughts that ran around his head, so many questions to ask – but he was frightened, he feared any kind of punishment.

He was oblivious to the fact Isis had walked over to him – probably having sensed his overwhelming fear, but eventually he was yanked away from his thoughts as she untied the ropes that bound his wrists.

"Yugi, I am sure you have heard your sentence, yes?"

He looked at her, attempting to stay polite and calm, he didn't want his present predicament to get any worse.

"Yes… may I – um, ask something?"

"Of course, go ahead."

"What will I have to do… as an uh – 'personal slave'?"

She giggled courtly.

"As a personal slave, we ask nothing of you. You are to be by the Pharaoh's side, and to do as he wishes alone. This is usually a number of things, for instance – accompanying his highness to bed – which usually goes hand in hand with _things_. Do you understand?"

"B-bed?" Yugi stammered - his face looked fairly similar to a tomato, quite amusing to look at from Isis' perspective. But that didn't matter – the former 'aibou' was too aware of what he could be ordered to do, and his skin felt ridiculously warm – a blush noticeably upon his cheeks. He felt embarrassed, and considerably faint. 'M-me… with mou hitori no boku…' No, it really was no use. The pale 'foreigner' couldn't get any further than that – he really did live up to his innocent appearance.

This time Seth spoke up, his voice felt a bit more comforting this time – for it seemed soothing.

"Yugi, your sentence is final. Isis will escort you to another chamber; she will tend to your wounds and clean you up. We shall then ask you to wake the Pharaoh. He is resting now, but do not worry, his highness is not aggressive." Surprisingly – Seth attempted a half-smile. Yugi noticed, and felt a little more at ease about his situation.

"Shall we go then, Yugi?" Isis said, receiving only a shy nod from the little one.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Atemu awoke from his nap, his limbs free from fatigue. A moan escaped his lips as he stretched – sitting up lazily. 'Who woke me up? It's not Seth again, is it?' The bronze-skinned male reluctantly opened his eyes, wincing as light trickled into them. His silk sheets formed a pool around his body, and Atemu's hair seemed a little more 'wild' than normal – which was really saying something.

"Enter!"

A simple half a minute later – both Yugi and Atemu stared at each other.

The Pharaoh's mouth instantaneously dropped open, crimson eye's wide – mixed emotions of pure joy and confusion filling them completely. Before him was the one person he missed more than any other – he wasn't conscious of why exactly – but that didn't matter, no – his former aibou was standing there.

Only one word rolled off Atemu's tongue, disturbing the silence.

"Yugi…"


	5. Chapter 5: Sudden Embrace

Replies to Reviews:

**MalikLove:** Thank you, I'm glad you liked it!

**Jisa:** Thank you~!

**SRRH:** You'll see what happens, but trust me - Atemu won't be angry with Yugi. Or rather, he can't be angry with him. But I can't give away too much, ne?

**Yana5:** Yup, it's a cliffy all right.

**Protector Of The Nameless:** I am so sorry I took so long to update! But here is the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing. 3!

**follow-the-light-review:** Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

**dragonlady222: **They really are adorable together.

**primaaryet:** Cliffy yes, haha! Next chapter is here!

**Spicey babe:** Update is here!

**MidnightsFantasy:** You really have no idea how happy your review made me, thank you. 3 I apologise greatly for such a delayed update, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. This story isn't as detailed as I'd like it to be, but I just write what I think I suppose. Maybe I'll make it more detailed later on. And definitely, there should be more yaoi. I'll just hug all of my Yami x Yugi doujinshi's for now. xD;

**Koneko Hoshi:** Thank you!

**Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko: **Update is here! Thank you for the compliment, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**  
CoCoBookmark:** Indeed you are, nice to meet you! Next chapter is here~  
**  
firefly-alchemy:** Prismatic is a rather awesome word, hmm? Well with Yugi currently confused about his feelings/etc, he'll find it hard to explain. But I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**shadowrealm818:** I apologise for the wait, next chapter is here!

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review! It's much appreciated, really. 3 I apologise so very much for not updating as often as I did beforehand, but things have been a bit chaotic and writer's block has been gnawing away at me lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and be warned I won't update until after Christmas now. But I will try to write the next chapter between Christmas and my birthday (January 8th), as a belated Christmas and early new year's gift.**

**Please do continue to review, as it makes me more motivated knowing that people are eager to read this. Don't worry, I won't give up on this story, and will continue to update even if there are delays here and there.**

**I also thank those who have chosen to favourite this story and/or add me to their favourite author list, I'm glad you have chosen to do so, and have enjoyed this story so far. 3!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else mentioned in the story. If I did Yami and Yugi would be doing very 'inappropriate' things in the anime - in all seriousness. (xD;;) So don't sue me because all you'll get is my computer and the mattress on the floor of my bedroom. Thank you~!

_P.S - Enjoy the somewhat fluffyness. xD; I hope I haven't made any mistakes, but if there are any I apologise for that!  
_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yugi..."

Said person just stood there, as if he was paralyzed or in a trance. Not only was he in the room of his 'mou hitori no boku' - the one person he thought he would never see again - but the many thoughts that ran amock in the boy's head made it difficult to do anything. Regaining his composure for the most part, Atemu slid his body off his bed and into a standing position on the stone floor of his chamber before leisurely walking over to Yugi - who's eyes were still fixated on the bed, the place the former spirit was before he moved. The egyptian Pharaoh smiled warmly, placing a bronze-colored hand on the little one's shoulder gently - as if the boy might break if he took things too far. The action earned a squeak and a shiver from the smaller of the two, who's prolonged gaze had now moved to Atemu - looking into the older one's crimson, fiery jewels.

Yugi shortly after realised what he was doing and promptly looked away from his other half - a light pink color staining his tender cheeks - for numerous reasons. Isis had 'cleaned him up' all right - but really, he _wasn't_ expecting this. Atemu took in the sight of his former aibou and as he did so his eyes widened, his breath hitched in his throat. Yugi was wearing a short, white linen robe - just above knee length with long, flowing sleeves. As for jewellery, he wore a sapphire and amethyst necklace, golden armlets adorned the boy's upper arms and a single gold anklet was worn on Yugi's left ankle. Of course, the little one didn't have his ears pierced so he wore no earrings, but that wasn't important. It was the way the smaller one looked - adorable and angelic - a completely innocent creature standing in silence. You could have said the boy was beautiful.

They could have just stayed there all day staring at each other, but the Pharaoh doubted that would be a wise decision, and therefore reluctantly spoke up to rouse Yugi out of his thoughts, and possibly help him figure out what was going on.

"Yugi, what on earth are you doing here?" It was obvious, Atemu was clearly shaken up and his voice was heavily lined with concern. He wanted to know how his former aibou had gotten here, and why the boy was here. There were so many questions to ask yet he didn't want to overwhelm the little one. Yugi just snapped himself out of his daze and looked down at the cold floor, avoiding the gaze of the former spirit.

"I... have a feeling..." He paused mid sentence, gulping as if continuing would make him pass out or worse. "When I ran after you! I-I... came with you. Here." With that the short of the two suddenly looked up to Atemu - lavender eyes sparkling with mixed emotions, tears threatening to fall and trickle down the boy's cherubic cheeks. 'Does he think I am angry? Does he think I will push him away?'Atemu thought, before sighing deeply - gesturing for the two of them to sit on his exquisite bed and talk the entire situation through. Yugi merely nodded, completely silent - he didn't exactly trust his voice right now, as if doing so could make him burst into tears, and really the little one didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of someone who was so important. Not just to Ancient Egypt, but to _him_.

Both of them strolled over nervously to the bed, and no matter how much Yugi tried, the stubborn blush upon his cheeks wouldn't fade, it stayed firmly in place. They sat down, and the Pharaoh chose to speak first. He had questions that needed to be answered, but it was best to try to be as calm as possible - which was kind of difficult considering his mind was fairly messed up right now.

"I'm not angry with you, Yugi. I just don't understand really." Another sigh escaped past young ruler's mildly spicy lips as he ran his tan fingers through his vibrant hair. He stole a glance at the little one, who was looking slightly uncomfortable. But then again, who wouldn't be? You're seeing someone you thought you'd never see again, you followed them to a place you definitely shouldn't be in, and you're in a time which you know not a lot about. Pretty good reasons, if Atemu thought about it. Yugi answered his confused facial expression by tilting his head to the side - making him look rather cute.

"Don't understand?" The smaller of the two giggled, smiling so brightly it seemed to warm the egyptian's heart a little. "I have alot of questions to ask I suppose, but you do too, don't you?" Yugi stopped smiling, looking seriously at his former mou hitori no boku, awaiting an answer - though trying to look serious only caused Atemu to snicker himself. The ivory-colored boy really knew how to lighten the atmosphere, and people's hearts.

"Yes, you're quite right Yugi. I do have quite a few questions to ask." He looked down at his hands, which were clasped together in his lap. "Why did you come here? What about your friends, your family? How did you even get into the palace?" Atemu looked at Yugi again, surprised to see that the once fairly unnoticeable blush was now a blatant scarlet. _'_Aibou..._'_

The smaller of the two attempted to talk a few times, but it only made him look like a helpless goldfish opening and closing it's mouth. Yugi sighed in frustration, but he wasn't exactly sure of how to answer those questions, some he didn't even have a complete answer to. Though he had to say it sometime, so he took a deep breath and tried to speak - hopefully this time without stuttering.

"Well... like I said I ran after you, but I don't know what came over me, I didn't even think about the others, it was like my mind was completely blank. I _needed _to have you around, I..." He paused, quickly placing his hand over his mouth as realisation kicked in. Had he really said that? Atemu himself was surprised, eyes a little wider than normal, the blood-like jewels shining and portraying his confusion and his want to know more. Yugi continued what he was saying, shifting the position of his hands so that they lay on the luxury silk sheets and trying his best to hide the fact they were shaking. "A-as for the palace. I kind of... accidentally said your name. Out loud... in public." As soon as the words rolled off his former aibou's tongue and the words registered in his mind, Atemu found himself in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Yugi merely sat there, hands now in his lap - twiddling his thumbs and his head hung low as to hide his blatant embarrassment. Once Atemu was able to control himself again, and stop snickering - a broad smirk appeared on his face.

"I presume you were caught then?" Atemu said, his amusement clear in his voice. Yugi merely replied with a nod. Before the taller of the two spoke again however, he remembered something alarming - consequently making him stare blankly at his former aibou. 'Seth mentioned a crime had been committed by someone earlier... could it be?' He tore himself away from his pondering so he could confirm his suspicion. "Who judged you?"

"I think it was...ah!" Yugi lifted his head suddenly, smiling adorably. "Seth and Isis, that's their names." The Pharaoh let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. It was true, his former lighter half was the one Seth had judged whilst he was sleeping soundly. Now there was just one other thing...

"What sentence were you given, Yugi?" Okay, so maybe that wasn't such a good idea. The little one merely mumbled some random incoherent words that Atemu couldn't understand nor barely hear. Yugi seemed obviously flustered by the question and his face was the proof - the blush painted on the boy's pale cheeks putting tomatoes to shame. Atemu reached out a hand and placed it atop one of the younger boy's - an act that was supposed to comfort him and possibly calm him down, but instead only made him even more tense. 'What could have possibly shaken him up as much as this?' The Pharaoh was beginning to get worried now, what on earth happened? He already knew Seth couldn't have sentenced him to death due to the fact he specifically ordered for no lives to be taken today. So what was it? "Yugi, tell me. What sentence were you given?"

The shorter of the two simply responded to the question by shivering - causing Atemu's facial expression to portray his rising concern. Yugi finally took in a deep breath, and looked up to the tan Pharaoh - biting his lip nervously and naturally - stubborn blush still upon his cheeks. The innocent boy eventually spoke his answer, though unfortunately it was such a faint whisper that Atemu couldn't hear.

"Speak up, Yugi."

Yugi bit his lip again, this time enough to draw blood - the sweet substance trickling down from his lip, to his chin. We winced and spoke out his answer once more - a little louder this time.

"I... um... was sentenced to be your... your..." He couldn't do it, proceeding to look away from Atemu. How was he supposed to say something so embarrassing? Before Yugi had the chance to turn away however, Atemu put a hand on his cheek, forcing the little one to look at him. It was now or never I suppose, and Yugi knew his former 'mou hitori no boku' was not going to let this rest unless he answered his question. "I was sentenced to be your... um..." He paused, taking yet another deep breath so that he could hopefully continue and complete the rest of what he was saying. "..._personal_ slave."

As soon as the words passed Yugi's lips Atemu's hand dropped from the boy's face and back to his lap - his eyes shooting open simultaneously. He knew what a '_personal slave' _ meant. But him... and _Yugi?_ It wasn't like he was against it, but such a thing... he couldn't, could he? I mean, he didn't have any feelings for the little one, and naturally Yugi didn't felt the same way, right? _Right?_ The Pharaoh clutched the fabric of his robe that lay upon his chest as he pondered, and Yugi just sat in silence. Waiting for him to say something, _anything_.

'Do I feel anything for Yugi? Does Yugi feel anything for me?' The question echoed repetitively throughout Atemu's mind, but yet he could find no answer within his heart. He wasn't about to ask his former aibou such a question either. A reply formed, and so he spoke his mind - trying to ignore the fact a little blush was appearing on his own cheeks.

"Well, you don't have to do anything you don't want to whilst you're here." His voice sounded uncertain, less confident than usual. Yugi knowing him so well - picked up on this and only looked at him with a quizzical expression on his face. Atemu tried to shake off his wavering thoughts and attempted to smile, which turned out to be only partially successful - a half smile on the young ruler's face. Why did his heart hurt so much? Why was he feeling so unsure? "I'll make sure you're okay, don't worry ai-" He stopped. 'No, I'm not allowed... I can't call him that anymore.' Unconsciously the half smile turned into a slight frown, which the little one also caught onto.

"What were you about to say? Tell me." Yugi's voice was firm, questioning. He wanted to know, and he wanted to know _now_.

"Aibou."

That one word, that one word that escaped Atemu's lips was enough to cause such pure tears to flow down the pale teen's cheeks, but it wasn't sad tears. A kind, relieved smile was upon Yugi's face as he looked into the Pharaoh's enticing crimson eyes. What was this feeling? Neither of them understood what was happening. But that was okay, wasn't it? At least, for now.

"Yugi, what's wrong? I'm sorry, did I-"

Yugi shook his head, and interrupted Atemu before he was able to finish.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just, I don't understand why I'm so glad that you called me that, mou hitori no boku."

Atemu smiled at the old nickname, his gaze locked on Yugi's amethyst eyes - shining from the tears the boy shed and full of baffling, indescribable emotions. 'I don't understand either, aibou.' And with that the egyptian Pharaoh leant towards the little one until he was just a few inches from the angelic boy's face - his smile transforming into the smirk Yugi knew all so well. He then proceeded to pull him into a heartwarming, you could say almost affectionate embrace - the wind blowing into the chamber causing both of their spiky hair to sway in various directions and making the shorter of the two shiver from the cold breeze that swept over his form. Atemu sensed the boy shake and pulled him closer, tighter against his body. 'What am I doing...?' Atemu didn't know, all he knew that for this one moment, he wanted to be selfish and embrace him - embrace the aibou he thought he'd lost.


	6. Author Note

Okay everyone. I realize there are many people out there who like this story, really, I am so very glad you've enjoyed it.

However, as much as I'd like to continue with it, I just don't have any ideas. Don't worry there will be a lemon, but what I need ideas on is what could happen inbetween. Any ideas are fine, perhaps one of your ideas will help me produce some of my own as well. If you want this story continued, try to give me as many ideas as you can, and I shall try my best to get you a chapter for Christmas or New Year.

Thankfully I'm in a writing mood right now, but I don't know how long this will last. I'm so sorry for not updating for like... a year! It's terrible, I know.

Thank you to those who have been so patient, and I just hope if I bring any new chapters out, you will enjoy them. You can contact me via any means, you can email me or add me to msn, or you can contact me on livejournal, the link you'll find is also on my profile as well as the other information - click on the 'homepage' link and you will be directed there.

Thank you again, and if you have any requests please do check out my profile.

~YkCandy


End file.
